1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display panel and a display apparatus having the display panel. More particularly, the present invention relates to a display panel capable of decreasing horizontal line defects and the display apparatus having the display panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a liquid crystal display (LCD) apparatus includes an LCD panel, a printed circuit board (PCB) on which a driving chip that drives the LCD panel is mounted, source tape carrier packages (TCPs) on each of which a source driving chip is mounted, and gate TCPs on each of which a gate driving chip is mounted. The source TCPs electrically connect the LCD panel with the PCB.
A gate-IC-less structure has been developed and applied to decrease the size and manufacturing costs of the LCD apparatus. In the gate-IC-less structure, the gate TCPs are removed and the gate driving circuit is directly formed on the LCD panel.
In addition, a horizontal pixel structure has been applied to decrease the number of the source driving chips. The pixels having different colors are connected to one source line in the horizontal pixel structure. In the horizontal pixel structure, a relatively longer side of each of red, green and blue pixels is formed along a horizontal direction, and a relatively shorter side of each of red, green and blue pixels is formed along a vertical direction, so that the red, green and blue pixels are arranged along the vertical direction. In the horizontal pixel structure, the red, green and blue pixels are connected to the same source line and are respectively driven for one-third of one horizontal period (1H), so that the number of the source lines may be decreased to one third of the number previously required, and the number of the source driving chips may also be decreased.
When the number of the source driving chips is decreased, the length of a signal line that transmits a control signal to a gate driving circuit is increased, so that the signal may be distorted. In this case, the control signal is transmitted through the TCP on which an outermost source driving chip is mounted. Accordingly, the gate signals applied to the gate line may be distorted, and thus a horizontal line defect may occur on a display screen.